


Without You, Almost

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: Peter's fighting alone, things go a bit wrong
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Without You, Almost

Peter had swung into battle head first, that was probably the first mistake, the second mistake would have been when he second guessed himself and threw a punch wrong causing the enemy to have the upper hand. 

Things turned sour from there, the instant he hesitated the enemy took the chance to turn it towards them and started to over power and Peter winced as a punch landed in his ribs and then across his head. 

His head was ringing, as he got his leg under the one guy he was fighting for a moment, reaching to find his comm link dead and he groaned and ducked as a second guy swung at him and he moved to fight back, two against one and no backup, just great.

He was late to block the foot coming to his head and felt it crack against his nose and he fell over panting, the taste of blood on his tongue as he took a moment to try and get back up, one of them yelling profanity's at him and stopping mid sentence.

He lifted his head best he could seeing a flash of red and gold before he set his head back down feeling too dizzy and nauseous to keep it up. He heard some fighting before it was quiet, he liked quiet.

____

Tony wasn’t worried, and he would deny it to anyone that asked as he tried his best to keep an eyes on the cameras that caught Peter in his fight, but then he was out of view, there were only two of them surely Peter could handle it. When he heard the crack and the comm link being broken he was out the window in an instant. 

It took Tony longer than he had wanted to, to be able to find Peter, the site was- sick, Peter curled on the cement and the two men going in to finish him off before Tony flew down to take them out hard and fast. Tony moved over his nano suit going back so it was just him, his heart racing as he reached our for the smaller boy. “Pete? Hey kid come on get up.”

Peter blinked his eyes hazy when he opened them, not sure when he closed them and he felt Tony’s hands pulling him close and he reached out. “M’m fine.”

Tony frowned and pushed a hand through Peter’s hair and pulled the suit back up around his body as he took off holding Peter to his chest. “Gonna get you to the med ward, shit Peter.”

He sounded so distraught, Peter wasn’t sure why, couldn’t ask with the wind stinging against his face so he stayed wrapped tight against Tony as they flew to the tower. He tried to pay attention to what was happening once he got there, but he was dizzy again and the people were fussing over him doing their job so he closed his eyes and just let them.

Tony paced as he watched the medical workers around Peter before the boy was left alone in the room and he moved in and sat next to the bed. He watched, the boy was snoring softly and Tony took a breath just glad he made it in time, making a note to upgrade Peter’s suit to have a distress call. 

He moved and took hold of Peter’s hand making sure to promise himself that Peter wouldn’t get this hurt again, not if he has any say about it.


End file.
